icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/I'm back! :D .....And a confession
Hey guys! Alica here :) As you may have read my farewell blog Here. Well, what I wanted to say is, I'm back! :) 'Why?' Well, if you read the blog you'll realize it was mainly because of Michael, my hater and what he (and little kids read that o.O, which is the main reason I left) wrote about me in comments and on the chat. He commented with... You know, explicit ''swearing. Anyway, he's '''GONE now. Ha! :D :) He decided to leave himself, as he said in his blog (in which he was kinda still insulting me a little, but well). So I decided to come back with Alica123 because there's no harm for '''''anyone! :D The Confession (Sadly it's not as exciting as it sounds.... xD) Okay, now to my confession. Haha. Well... I actually never really left. I just left Alica123 because Michael would think I left. You know, he said he would leave the wiki alone when I left. So I thought, why not make him think I left (but sadly with that I had to make everyone else think I left too). So I wrote the farewell blog and winked Alica123 goodbye for now. But I still had an account on this wiki, an undercover account. It was SeddieAddictedEvaline. Yeah, that was me. xD Okay, if you say "OMG THAT WAS HER? I HATE THIS PERSON SO SO MUCH" I'm not surprised xP I acted like a complete moron on it. And, I was a Justin Bieber MEGA fan who is madly in love with him, a Paramore mega fan, a Twilight mega fan, someone who doesn't like HP that much and an Evanescence hater. Now I know, don't judge people on their likes, but some people built a dislike on this account because of that. Why did I even do that? Because that's exactly not me. Why that again? So Michael doesn't realise somehow that it actually is me. I had a weird feeling that he was stalking the wiki, and if I just acted like I acted on Alica123 I'm sure he would have realized it was me and wouldn't have left you all alone. Anyway, I'm back on on my main account now and I'm super happy about it, because I HATED acting like Evaline. Though it was ''fun every now and then when people were like "You really are a Belieber??" :D So I wasn't a wiki stalker or creep or something because I knew some stuff that happened far before Evaline joined. xD A few people knew already it was me. Especially '''Candycoateddoom' (thanks you genius btw xP). Her idea was to create an undercover account after "leaving" (I was convinced to leave for real, but she could change my mind :D). Mine was to act weirdly (which brought me a lot of people who disliked me though xD I even had a fight with a Belieber actually was someone else undercover but Psht xD on who would marry Justin Bieber). I was originally planing to come back on September 1st, but that's not needed because of Michael's "apology". :D Overall, I apologize for the confusion on that.... And Evaline's retardness. xD Category:Blog posts